I dream of Yuuri
by sakumi kinoyuuki
Summary: Yuuri is ever so popular in Shin Makoku, everyone likes him and wants to be with him. Enter the characters fantasies about their King and see how Yuuri's most loyal subjects see him, through dream-like sequences. Slight Fluff, Yuuri X everyone .
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. All rights reserved to the author of Kyo Kara Maoh! This is purely fan made story and has nothing to do with the main anime nor manga.

Sakumi Kinoyuuki (c) 2008

* * *

**Prologue**

Many hot boys roam freely in Shin Makoku ... it's no wonder Yuuri, who happens to be an earthling, is uber attractive to these guys ... because he's so different! Unbeknownst to little Yuu-chan, all the other boys have **major** fantasies about him ... and his double-black feature hence, these odd dream sequences who will follow after this introduction. Of course, we can't leave out all the girls either! So, we'll be seeing, through various imaginated plots, how Yuuri always manages to end up in someone's arms ...

**Upcoming Dreams:**

**1****st**** Dream:** I Dream of Murata

**2****nd**** Dream:** I Dream of Conrad

**3****rd**** Dream:** I Dream of Cecilie

**4****th**** Dream:** I Dream of Gwendal

**5****th**** Dream:** I Dream of Anissina

**6****th**** Dream:** I Dream of Günter

**7****th**** Dream:** I Dream of Saralegi

**8****th**** Dream:** I Dream of Wolfram

**9****th**** Dream:** I Dream of Yuuri

Each of the 'Dreams' are _only_ in the specified character's mind. In fact, the last dream '_I dream of Yuuri_' is the only chapter that is 'real' instead of being imagined by the character.

I hope you will enjoy this new fanfiction of mine ! Please go on to the next page to read '_I Dream of Murata'_

**Sakumi Kinoyuuki**


	2. I Dream of Murata

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. All rights reserved to the author of Kyo Kara Maoh! This is purely fan made story and has nothing to do with the main anime nor manga.

Sakumi Kinoyuuki (c) 2008

* * *

**I Dream of Murata**

"Murata! Can you please tell me how you ended up sleeping over at my house?" complained the young Maou.

"Shibuya! Didn't I tell you it's was too late for me to walk back home alone?" Replied said sleep-over-buddy, Murata.

"Oh, come on! You could have walked! It's not _that_ dark outside!"

"Shibuya ... you know I live alone, I get lonely sometimes. Besides, your family is gone too and it's my duty to keep an eye on you while we're on earth! So, quit your whining and hand me some PJs!"

Yuuri obeyed the Sage with a reluctant sigh and lent him a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt. A short while ago, Yuuri had been happily playing with his daughter in the yard, both his guardian and his fiancé as onlookers, when Murata suddenly appeared, throwing him into the fountain against his will. Why Murata had decided to come back to Earth, Yuuri did not know. All he did know is that on top of having forcefully left Shin Makoku, he also had to entertain the Sage in his own house. To make matters worse, both his parents and Shori-nii were on a trip to Switzerland, to meet with Bob and Doctor Rodriguez. Overall, this was a bad situation for the Maou and he secretly wished Murata hadn't pushed him into the water.

Murata eyed his companion while he dressed in his PJs for the night. Sure, he had forced Yuuri to come back to Earth but, he had had a good reason. What Yuuri didn't know, was that his wedding date to the _wagamama-puu_ Prince had been decided and it was approaching rapidly. Of course, Gwendal and Conrad did not want the information to leak to neither Yuuri nor Wolfram; it might have caused more trouble than necessary. However, the Sage could not bear to keep such a huge secret from his friend and so, he had decided that today would be a good time to have a heart-to-heart with the Maou. Nevertheless, how would he start the conversation? One does not divulge such harsh news to a clueless friend; he had to think things through.

"Shibuya, _ne_, what do you think of Sir von Bielefeld?" Cautiously started the black-haired youth.

"Wolfram? He's my friend, why do you ask?" Replied Yuuri while pulling out a futon next to his bed.

"And what about Sir Weller?" continued the Sage.

"Conrad? Well, he's my godfather, I guess I see him as a member of my family. Where are you going with all of this Murata?" answered a slightly annoyed boy.

"Well, ... what do you think of me?"

"What? Err, you're my friend too!" replied the confused boy.

"Friend huh? How come you call Sir von Bielefeld by his first name, but you always call me by my last name? Aren't friends supposed to call each other by their first names?" inquired Murata, his head slightly tilted downwards.

"Err ... I don't know. I guess because in Shin Makoku, you don't have to call others by their last name whereas here, it's customary and because you're from 'here', I guess I tend to stick to traditions." Explained Yuuri to his comrade.

Murata smirked and scoffed at Yuuri's last remark. Was the Maou so dense that he did not see how the Sage felt? For thousands of years, he had been obligated to reincarnate in a hundred different forms, until he found a suitable King to replace Shinou in the Demon World. He had finally found that said King and now, remained at his side, faithfully, and stood by whenever his other retainers got close to him. He even lived in a separate castle from Yuuri when they were both in Shin Makoku and all that, for the Maou's sake. However, the _one_ thing that Murata could not take was Yuuri's forced engagement to 'Wolfram' furthermore, his soon-to-be wedding to the Prince. His blood boiled whenever the 'Royal Couple' were together, happy, smiling and laughing. The Sage had also secretly been against the adoption of Greta because he knew oh-to-well that Yuuri would become attached to the little girl and would do _anything_ to make her happy, including a _wedding_ to her other father.

Yuuri watched as multiple expressions played on Murata's face; and thought he might have said something inappropriate to the somewhat sensitive boy. He knew very well that, deep down inside, Murata was against his relationships with the people of Shin Makoku. He knew that, one day, he would have to part with all of them, that was inevitable, and he knew that the Sage was trying to protect him in his own way. However, Yuuri could not imagine his life without all the people of Shin Makoku in it. He cared deeply for each and every one of them, and did not regret having met them.

"Yuuri"

That small whisper caught the Maou off-guard and pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up to his friend and was shocked by Murata's expression. Sadness, hurt and a longing of understanding was evident on the boy's face. Yuuri moved closer to the Sage, a concerned look in his eyes, and reached for the other boy's hand.

"Is everything alright Murata? You look so ... sad. I'm sorry I said that earlier, from now on, I'll call you 'Ken' and you can call me 'Yuuri' okay?" said the kind King as he looked into Murata's eyes.

Murata moved rapidly towards the Maou, and pushed him hard against the floor, pinning him down with both hands. Yuuri stared back in awe at Murata's sudden boldness and remained speechless when the Sage's mouth crashed against his. Murata pulled back slightly and looked deep into the boy's infinite dark pools, a serious look etched upon his own face.

"I don't want you to marry Wolfram."

"What? What are you talking about?" replied the confused Maou.

"In Shin Makoku, right now, they are all planning your wedding to the Prince. That's why I brought you back to Earth today, to convince you otherwise."

"Wait, ... no, that's not possible! I, ... I'm not ready to get married! I'm only sixteen!" replied the appalled King.

"You're missing the point Yuuri; age has nothing to do with this. _I don't want you to marry him_." Answered the Sage, still firmly positioned on top of Yuuri.

"But ... why?"

"_Why_? Isn't that obvious Yuuri?" replied Murata has a gentle smile played on his lips. "I love you, that's why. I've been waiting for _centuries_ to find you and now, I'm not going to let you get away. He won't have you, I won't let that happen." Continued the Sage in a matter-of-fact tone.

Yuuri stared wide-eyed at his friend, who had suddenly become another person. This way of acting was not Murata's usual personality and Yuuri found himself oddly attracted to this "bold" Murata. He had always been by his side, guiding, protecting, and never had Yuuri suspected that he might actually _love_ him. The Maou did not know what to do anymore. At first, he had been forced into an engagement to Wolfram and now, is earthly best friend was confessing his undying love to him. Why did he always end up in those kind of situations?

Murata smiled, obviously happy with Yuuri's confusion. As long as he maintained that confusion, he wouldn't marry Wolfram. Of course, that meant he wouldn't chose Murata either but, that was a worthy price to pay to ensure his "freedom" and "availability". One day, the Sage convinced himself, Yuuri would realize that _he_ would be the better choice. Until then, he resolved to stay by his side and to keep looking out for him, in his ever so protective ways.

The Sage released Yuuri from his grip, who gratefully scooted away from him and sat on his bed. Murata knew that he would no longer be "that friend" to Yuuri but, he had hopes for a better future, side-by-side with his King.

**The End ! Go to the next Dream ...**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Alright ! So, here's the first 'Dream' for this fic ... XD Yeah, It should have been MOAR fluffy but ... what can I say, I feel embarassed to write too explicitly Well, let's just say that Murata has too much respect for Yuu-chan to do anything too_ harsh_ XD Besides, I always try to stay _into character_ as much as possible. Anywho, I hope you liked it ! :) I'll try updating often ... XD

Please comment ! Thank you

Sakumi-chan


	3. I Dream of Conrad

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. All rights reserved to the author of Kyo Kara Maoh! This is purely fan made story and has nothing to do with the main anime nor manga.

Sakumi Kinoyuuki (c) 2008

* * *

**I dream of Conrad**

Yuuri looked at his wristwatch and tapped his foot impatiently. Conrad had promised to meet him at the training grounds at precisely 8 o'clock and it was now way past 10. The young boy wondered what could be holding back his godfather for so long and momentarily thought of leaving the yard for the cool shade of the outer castle. At the same moment, Conrad appeared from within the castle and hurriedly made his way to the Maou, one hand high above his head in a sweeping movement.

"Conrad!" Exclaimed Yuuri as he met the older man halfway.

"Heika, please forgive my tardiness. I was in a meeting with Gwendal and Günter and I couldn't get away before now." Replied the soldier with an apologetic look.

The young boy shook his head from side to side in a negative response. "It's okay Conrad, I was just wondering if you had stood me up of something!"

Conrad looked back at Yuuri with a small shock settled on his face, which disappeared before the Maou could notice. He smiled wisely at the boy who stood before him and tilted his head sideways. "I wouldn't do that, Heika."

Yuuri grinned from ear to ear and grabbed his godfather by the hand, pulling him towards the clearing in front of the castle. "Come on! You said you'd show me some new moves! Even Morgif has been looking forward to it!"

"Yes, Heika." Replied the man to the overly enthusiastic boy.

"Conrad! How many times must I tell you? It's Yuuri ! Y-U-U-R-I, not Heika!" answered the exasperated boy over his shoulder.

Conrad laughed gently and winked at the Maou. "All right, Yuuri."

Yuuri, content with himself, led Conrad to the training area, where both he and the soldier pulled out their swords. Morgif was already pumped up to face off against the 'non-living' sword of Yuuri's current opponent and was making odd combat sounds, or so Yuuri figured. Conrad plastered his most serious face and pointed his sword at the Maou who, in turn, stood wide-legged with his own sword firmly positioned in his hands.

Yuuri blinked and Conrad was already crossing irons with him. The trained soldier pressed hard against Yuuri's sword, which moaned loudly, and continued his assault by stepping onto the teenager's territory.

"Yuuri, keep your legs widely apart and give more power to your arms. Hold your back strait, look at your opponent, not the floor!" Commanded Conrad to his current sparring partner.

Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and decided to move in. With an impressive manoeuvre, the Maou managed to push Conrad off him and block the next hit.

"Good Yuuri! Keep doing that!" Replied the soldier with a friendly smile.

The teenager took that as a gunshot to fully attack his opponent, and knock out the sword from Conrad's hands. Conrad stood there, sword less, and stared in awe at his student. Yuuri breathed heavily and lowered his sword, a bright smile on his face.

"I won? I actually won!" said the excited boy.

"Nearly Yuuri, you only managed to disarm me." Replied Conrad, a knowing look in his eyes..

"Eh? But, that's all I need to do!" replied the confused Maou.

At that moment, Conrad moved with mind-blowing precision and caught Yuuri in his iron grip. He crushed the smaller boy to his chest, his strong arms around the black-haired teenager's waist. Conrad bent his head and nestled his face in Yuuri's neck, his mouth slightly agape.

"And what if your enemy does this to you?" Breathed the soldier in Yuuri's ear.

"I-I doubt my opponent would do that C-Conrad ..." Stuttered Yuuri.

"Oh? And what makes you so sure of that, _Heika_?" slyly responded Conrad.

"I-I've never seen anyone on the battlefield act l-like t-this" slurred out the flushed Maou.

"Well now, there's a first for everything, right?"

Yuuri's mind went blank, a tingling sensation where Conrad's mouth lingered. Said man tightened his hold on Yuuri, forcing him to tiptoe to meet his height. He glided one of his hands upwards and gently cupped the back of Yuuri's head. Forcing Yuuri to raise his chin slightly, he bore his powerful gaze into the Maou's boyish face.

"And what if your enemy does this, Yuuri?" questioned Conrad as he lowered his face to Yuuri's.

Morgif fell to the ground with a loud clatter, as Yuuri's body lost all will to fight against Conrad's lips. The Maou let his senses slip and soon ended up being supported by Conrad. The daring soldier pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against the Maou's.

"Yuuri, haven't I taught you to never lower your guards? Even when you think the battle is won, you might be in for a surprise comeback on behalf of your enemy." Whispered Conrad into Yuuri's face.

"T-this is want you wanted to teach me?" answered the black-haired boy to his friend.

"That, among other things." Replied Conrad with a smouldering look.

The King stared blankly at his most trusted retainer and felt his eyes flutter to a close when Conrad moved in for the second time. Thoughts and confusion ran through Yuuri's mind as he tried to figure out what was happening. Conrad had always been there for him, through thick and thin, and now ... the soldier had an entirely other appearance to the Maou's eyes than just being a 'godfather' or loyal 'follower'. He felt his legs give in and soon enough, his consciousness had slipped, sending him into a dark oblivion.

"Yuuri?" Questioned the soldier to the limp body between his arms.

Conrad smiled and picked up the Maou in his arms. Yuuri remained limp, his eyes tightly shut, a gentle rosy hue spread across his cheeks. Conrad looked at the boy in his arms and thought for the first time that Wolfram was right in calling the young King a 'wimp'. The soldier strutted off towards the castle; Yuuri was in need of rest after this trying day.

They would probably have to resume practice tomorrow ...

**The End! Go to the next dream ...**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Alright ! So, here's the second 'Dream' -- Conrad !! Well, I have to say, it was a lot harder for me to write about ConYuu ... for the simple reason that it's not _really_ one of my ships ; Anyway, I tried to keep the 'gentle' Conrad & the 'innocent' Yuuri all at once (did it work?) I hope all the ConYuu fans are happy with this outcome .. once again, I apoligize for the 'soft' fluff XD However, I'm getting better ! I think this chapter was alot more 'fluffy' that the previous one (I'm improving !! Maybe the next chapters will also increase in fluffyness ? ;) )

Well, that's it for now ! Please keep reading my fics ! And don't forget to comment !

Sakumi Kinoyuuki


End file.
